Ruins Tide
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: One rumor, one fact, one village. It was surprising how those could create complete chaos.. for one girl especially, it was life altering.. Thief KingxOc in later chapters  This is the story of my yami..
1. Prologue Secret

**Well, I'm bored and I've come to a realization that everyone mostly reviews my Humor Fics… well, sadly, I'm tired of writing humor all the time. This is a SERIOUS fanfic, (There will be humor, but it's not mostly based off it) and it's the story of my yami Rose.**

**(Oh btw, I dunno if I'll continue this or not… still deciding..)**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

**Ruins Tide.**

**Prologue; Secret**

Akunadin had kept many dark secrets from his brother the Pharaoh, but this was by far the most disrespectful, unspeakable and cruel act he'd ever committed; he was planning to take his brothers second heir away from him and Egypt's land. His plan was simple and yet elevate to start chaos and panic throughout Egypt, so much chaos he would cause just because he heard a, perhaps, false rumor. He'd heard from one of his secret sources that the Queen, Kiatu, had been born not in Egypt, but in an undiscovered village name Kul Elna. Akunadin had heard many different stories of such village, he'd heard it was a Thieves paradise and sanctuary for crime, since no one but the thieves knew where it was located. Of course he had thoroughly thought of what he would do; he'd captured many thieves and interrogated them to tell where the village was, in case the rumor had been false. After torture and near death, the thieves would still not inform him where the village was, or even claim it truly existed.

Akunadin hadn't given up yet though.

The middle aged man sighed as continuous screams were heard from the dungeons below, this was the last thief Akunadin had caught, and he was tired of failing to pry information from them. "Desist of this," he ordered the guard who tortured the prisoner in his cell. "It is not helping us to discover Kul Elna's location - "

"I told you, it doesn't exist!" The exhausted, beaten prisoner shouted in pants, still determined not to reveal Kul Elna's existence. "It was a rumor started by a Thief determined to torment the Pharaoh!"

"You lie!" Akunadin _refused _to believe this pathetic thief!

But still, the thief kept to his 'honest' claims. "I swear, I am not lying!" He shouted desperately.

Akunadin knew better then to trust the word of a thief, so without words he signaled the guard to continue his earlier tasks. Perhaps he hadn't yet punished the thief enough yet to make him talk with honesty. But the thief suddenly fought against the chains that held him, terrified of what torture he would endure this time.

"Wait!" He shouted, and Akunadin halted the guard, feeling satisfied with himself that he would now know what he was so desperate to. Closing his eyes, the thief stuttered. "I-it does exist, but I've never been there in my life - I c-could never find it. I-I know someone w-who travels to the market from s-somewhere, he offers the t-thieves to s-stay at K-Kul Elna." The prisoner swallowed, now desperately wishing for death.

Akunadin smirked in the dark room and walked to where he could fully see the thief, unaffected by the blood and wounds on the prisoners skin and kilt, he walked into the ceil and stood before the chained man. "Tell me more," he ordered.

The prisoner looked up and told Akunadin everything he wanted to know.

_**~*Meanwhile*~**_

"My prince! My princess!" Shouted a boy with long brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin as he ran in the garden searching for the two heirs he was suppose to watch over. Looking behind a bush, behind a tree, everywhere, he didn't find them.

He sighed and decided they'd probably ran into the palace without his knowledge. He took a deep breath and began running toward the doors leading into the palace. "Please, if you're hiding, prince, princess, please come out! The game is over!" he was so worried, panicked and terrified that something had happened to them. What if they'd been kidnapped? His eyes widened and he ran faster, panicked beyond belief. _Oh, by the Gods, please be safe when I find you both! _He thought frantically.

Once he was out of sight, a little girl no older then two jumped down from one of the high garden trees branches and landed harmlessly on her bare feet before dropping to her knees. Looking up, misty blue eyes searched for her older brother, and once she spotted him she gestured where he should step and grab so he could get down safely.

The tri-colors of yellow, black and pink haired prince followed his sisters unspoken instructions and once close enough to the ground he jumped and winced at the sting that jolted to his knees. He dropped to his knees as his sister had, but for the brief pain in his legs. Concerned for his safety, the girl crawled over and sat on the backs of her knees in front of him, a worried line on her brows.

The prince laughed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, sister, I'm all right." He told her honestly and stood to show her he did not lie. "See?" She nodded in response and smiled happily.

Atem, the prince, had five blond banes separating at the middle, two clung to one side of his cheek and one behind them titled up slightly, the banes on the opposite side of his face hung away from his cheek. His hair was star-shaped with pink tips. His eyes were wide and violet, his skin tanned. He wore gold ankh earrings, a gold necklace, gold gauntlets, waist-belt and shin-guards. A black dress-like kilt and cream colored sandals.

His sister, Isha, looked very different from him, she had short lavenderish white hair with five banes, only there was one large one in the middle, covering her forehead, and two smaller ones at either side. Two clinging to her head, the opposite two hanging away. Her eyes were large and misty blue, her skin a light tan. She wore a simple cream colored dress and no gold, since it was much too heavy for her.

Atem picked up his sister. "So now that we lost Maahad, what do you think we should do?" He asked her curiously, she shrugged in response. The reason for her silence and lack of walking was she had not been fully taught how to accomplish either yet. So she would usually crawl or be carried by someone, not that she really preferred the latter.

"Wait!" Panic rose in Atem and Isha as the voice of a familiar boy suddenly filled the air. "Atem, Isha, wait for me!" It was Seto, son of one of the Guardians. He was a few years older then both the heirs, but was close friends with them. He rarely addressed them as their respected 'prince and princess' though, at least when they weren't in public.

Atem let out a relieved breath. "Seto, you scared me!" The prince exclaimed angrily.

Isha didn't seem to had been startled, 'cause she'd been looking over his shoulder the whole time.

"Forgive me, Atem, I saw Maahad running around looking for you and I went to search for you myself." Seto said calmly. He had brown hair, icy blue eyes and tan skin, wearing a blue dress-like kilt with a gold necklace, gauntlets, waist-belt and shin-guards. "Please accept my apologies for startling you,"

"I understand," the prince said. "But please do not tell Maahad where we are - we just hid from him,"

"Why?"

Atem's brows pulled together. "Because we're tired of being constantly watched over, Maahad is very paranoid sometimes."

Isha nodded in agreement and waved at Seto, the older boy smiled at the young heir and ruffled her head carelessly. "Hello, Isha." he greeted her kindly, she giggled in response. Seto looked at Atem and nodded. "I won't tell him if you allow me to join you in whatever you're doing!" He smirked. "You aren't the only one who wants to have fun,"

Atem smiled. "Of course you can come, but there's a problem… we don't know what to do exactly,"

"Hmm…" Seto mused to himself, thinking for a few moments. Then, abruptly, an idea came to him, but it was risky. "I have an idea - it's dangerous though… perhaps a little _too _dangerous…um.." He hesitated. "nevermind.."

Isha had raised her head at the word 'dangerous' and pointed at Seto, desperately wanting to know what his idea was for some odd reason. But, however, both Atem and Seto were confused at her gestures toward him.

"Um…what?" Seto asked bluntly.

"What is it, sister?" Atem asked, almost expecting a solid spoken answer from the toddler. But it didn't come, she continuously gestured to Seto until they realized what she wanted.

"Oh, my idea…well, um…" A part of Seto didn't want to tell them, not knowing what trouble could happen if they went where he thought, it was far, _far _to dangerous. But another part of him was anxious to go, to see if the rumors he'd heard were true. In a way, if he did this, it would be good but complicated and still dangerous.. "You see, a few nights ago I heard my mother and Priest Shimon talking about hearing screams from the dungeons. Priest Ki'et came and convinced them that nothing was happening down there and not to worry. But I think there _is, _so… what if we went to the dungeons? It'd be exciting to see a prisoner,"

Shocked by Seto's claims, Atem stared in disbelief. "Seto, that isn't a place we should even _think _about going to, especially if you heard that screams were coming from there! We can't! Lets go somewhere else, the dungeon is to dangerous!"

"But Atem, I promise nothing bad will happen - we're only going to see if the rumors are true." He insisted.

"No," Atem said firmly, and Seto immediately gave up.

Isha, however, was intrigued.

* * *

**Rose;…Hikari, what's wrong with you? -_- I told you no one would like/read this…!**

**Me; *Sniff* I'ab sick, yami, pease dun yell…**

**Bakura; HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET SICK **_**AGAIN?**_

**Me; *Wincing* I said not to yell… and I'b been tired and coughing a lot lately…and I've been sleeping nearly all day…**

**Ryou; and her mom said she had a fever…**

**Rose; Great, looks like no staying on the computer drawing all day, huh, baka Hikari? -_-! **

**Me; *Falls asleep***

**Ryou; Take pity and please review, it would make her so happy… **


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Chaos

**Me;...O.o waow, chapter 1! XP! **

**Rose;...um, quick question, hikari...**

**Me;...what?**

**Rose;..when...nevermind...**

**Bakura; Oh great... -_-**

**Me and Ryou; *Blink* what - **

**Bakura and Rose; NEVERMIND!**

**Okay, I realized there's a little problem with this fanfic…Seto is suppose to be younger then he is…he's suppose to be like, four, I think…(sowwie, me no changing his age at the moment, it'll ruin the story...more then it probably already has X3)**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Me no own Yugioh**

* * *

__**Chapter 1; Hidden Chaos**

After the little argument between Atem and Seto, they decided they'd go into the market disguised. That seemed fun, and Atem and Seto had explore the outside world of the Palace many times before. But Isha, however, had never seen beyond the walls of the Palace, so Atem thought this would be a perfect opportunity to show her the market as others would. Giving that she couldn't talk or walk yet, what trouble could she possibly get into anyway?

"We go to the market in disguise so people won't recognize us," Atem explained informatively to his sister who sat on his bed as he wrapped himself in a blue cloak with old dirt marks at the hems, Seto copying the prince's actions with a cloak he'd worn the last time they'd snuck away to the market. "it's more fun if people don't bow to us or something,"

Isha nodded, secretly not completely happy with this particular idea. She wanted to see the dungeons and know if the rumors were true, not go into the market and look at stuff with her brother and Seto wearing cloaks.

"Here," her brother wrapped her in a blanket, due to the fact there were no cloaks for two year-olds. Isha snuggled into the blanket, the softness of the blanket made her feel drowsy, but she kept her eyes open and looked up at her brothers smiling face. "Is it comfortable enough?" He asked her, silently concerned.

She nodded and reached out her hands, wanting him to pick her up. And he complied without complaint.

"Ready to go, Atem?" Seto asked. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, shadowing his features.

The prince nodded and pulled his own hood over his head, Isha blinked in confusion as her brothers features became shadowed. And sensing this, Atem looked at her and smiled reassuringly, although he doubted she could see it. "Don't worry, Isha, it's just so no one will recognize us,"

She nodded hesitantly.

As Seto checked if anyone was coming outside the room, Atem pulled a part of the large blanket over his sisters lavenderish white head, knowing her hair color would surely be recognized by _someone, _if either a guard or a villager_. _After all, it was well known in the Kingdom that the princess was born with unnatural pale purple hair.

The prince looked up as Seto gave the signal that no one was coming, then they made to sneak out of the palace.

Somehow, in Isha's opinion, it seemed easier then her brother and Seto were waking it.

The market was unlike anything Isha had never seen or smelt, it was beautiful in its own marvelous way. It was huge and smelt bold and full of fresh air. There were booths all around, selling blankets, shiny jewelry, food, goods - all sorts of things Isha was amazed and fascinated by. And the _people, _Isha had never seen so many people, some happy, sad, men playing a musical instrument, women brewing bread for some reason(1), and children were running around and laughing.

But Isha silently wondered where their gold was, why didn't' they too wear it and fancy clothing like in the palace?

"Look, Atem." Seto whispered to the disguised prince, pointing at a booth that was selling toys. "We could get a doll for your sister since this is her first time in the market," he suggested lightly.

Isha couldn't understand why they had to buy her something, she already had enough dolls at home, but she couldn't _tell _them, and she couldn't think of a way to gesture. So she just let them do as they pleased.

When they walked to the booth, someone yelped and a 'thump' was heard and dirt was waved as though someone small had fallen onto the sand. The three looked to see a young boy, probably no older then six or seven, looking to have fallen onto the ground. His hood covered his face, but when he looked up it fell onto his shoulders and revealed pale white hair and lavender eyes.

Seto offered the pale haired boy his hand as Atem apologized(2), realizing he'd accidentally bumped Isha into the boy. "My apologies, I didn't see you there."

The boy glared and smacked Seto's hand away, standing up and brushing the dirt of himself. "Yeah, it's okay." he said in a small voice, then crossed his arms once he finished brushing most of the dirt off himself. He studied them up and down with a curious eye and suddenly noticed the bundle one of the boy's was holding was moving slightly. "Huh…"

Isha turned and looked at him, her eyes revealed a little. The pale haired boy was speechless, the little thing was adorable!

The boy snapped out of it and sneered at them, but before he could speak his fathers presence appeared behind him and he immediately halted his words.

"Is there a problem, boys?" The man asked, his face hidden with the hood of his cloak.

Before Atem could speak, Seto spoke. "Actually sir, we were just leaving. Our parents are probably worried about us," he carelessly pushed against Atem's free shoulder, pushing Isha farther from the strange white haired boy she was now intrigued by.

"Yes, very worried - goodbye!" The prince added and both began to run in panic, what if they'd caused a scene? Atem hated to be so overly careful, but they couldn't afford to task _any _risks of being discovered, especially in the market.

Minutes went by until finally they ran behind one of the booths panting for air, Atem's arm was aching because he'd been caring his sister all day and had just got done running while doing so. He sat on the ground and set Isha down so she was sitting beside him on her blanket. Her hair still covered by the opposite side of it.

Seto collapsed onto the ground and took deep breathes to calm his burning lungs. "Well, _that _was fun!" He raged angrily, still lying in the sand. "I liked my previous idea better…!"

Atem rolled his eyes. "Perhaps that was a stupider idea indeed," he commented sarcastically.

"You're stupid!"

"Shut up!"

This time it was Isha's turn to roll eyes, she would've preferred to have gone to the dungeon, seen it, then gone to take a nap. Instead she's at the market with her moronic brother and Seto in the hot sun, and no big rumor in sight. She silently wondered which idea had been more dangerous though..

Suddenly a scream from the market made the three turn their heads, panic and fear rising. Atem immediately grabbed his sister, ignoring the ach in his arms, and hid behind the booth. Seto following, their breathing had calmed, but now was shallow with fright.

"What was that?" Seto asked frantically, looking back and fourth as though someone was going to round the corner and capture them at any moment.

"It was a scream, you idiot!" Atem whispered in the same frantic voice.

Seto gave a blunt look. "I knew _that, _I meant - "

"Let me go you vile thief!" A woman yelled as loud as her vocal cords would allow. "You will not get away with this - the Pharaoh's men will come and - "

"Oh I'm _so _very frightened by the Guards, please don't call them- I'd hate to ruin their lugubrious time!" A man shouted sarcastically.

Intrigued, but still very frightened, Atem and Seto hesitantly peeked over the side of the booth. Searching for the source of the commotion, their eyes rested upon a large crowd surrounding a man with white hair holding a sharp dagger blade against a terrified woman's neck. The three young one's cringed as she screamed again and before she could voice her fear again, the white haired man placed his hand over her mouth and silenced her, cursing and sneering at the woman. "Shut up!" He looked around and Atem and Seto quickly retreated from looking over the side of the booth.

Breathing heavily, Seto whispered in a terrified tone; "Let us journey back to the Palace, someone must have discovered our absence by now." He grabbed the back of Atem's shirt, preparing to drag him to the Palace, but the prince yanked away from it with the shake of his head.

"No, Seto, this is interesting, if someone knows we are gone - then we can spare a few extra minutes!" He continued to peek over the side of the booth, Isha's misty eyes joining him. "This is intriguing, and I wish to know if that woman will be all right." He was really more concerned of the woman's safety, and, incase a more _cruel _action were to take place, he held his sister away so she couldn't see the scene.

Seto sighed, "But Atem, do you really think it is a wise choice to stay? I understand _you _witnessing this- but it isn't wise to allow your sister to witness such frightening indecency and crime!"

"Sshh!" Atem hissed in irritation, Seto just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

Meanwhile Isha was confused as to what they were talking about.

"Now, if you don't mind, hand over all of your valuable possessions or _else!" _He was being quite clear of what he would do if they did not comply, holding the dagger more firmly against the woman's neck. The man smirked, holding her arms pinned to her front as she struggled to get free of his grasp. Immediately the crowds of people began emptying their bags of coins or other objects of value.

The prince suddenly thought of a way to help, they would get caught, but that didn't matter at this point. He turned to Seto and said in a sincere, level tone of a authority. "Seto, go to the Palace and call the Guards to stop this man!" Came in a whisper. "Now before…" he bit back his words, not wanting to say them in front of his baby sister who he could feel was shaking in the blanket.

Seto looked hesitant, but giving that his choices were, he decided to comply with Atem. He nodded and immediately began running. "I shall return with the Guards, my prince!" He shouted loud enough for only Atem and Isha to hear.

"All right," he swallowed his fear and summoned all his courage for what he was about to do. He looked down at his sister. "Sister, I have a favor to ask you; please stay here and don't move from this spot," he set her down on the sand nearest to the booths back. "I will return shortly," he had to keep the thief distracted, and he knew the perfect way to do so. He knew by the time the Guards arrived the scene would be over with, and he had no time to wait or think of what else could be done.

He took a keep breath and pulled the cloak off to reveal himself, he dropped his cloak near Isha and then bravely walked passed the side of the booth, stepping into the market center where the scene was focused. "Unhand that woman, by order of the Prince of Egypt!" He shouted and all eyes turned to him and gasped, not fully knowing what to do.

The man glared at the prince. "Well, if it isn't prince whatever they call you. I wonder, has your father really no concern for you, to allow you into the market?" He looked around quickly. "I see no guards," he murmured under his breath, confused and now cautious. Was this some sort of trick?

The thief didn't care, he shoved the frightened woman away and caused her to land harshly on the ground. He sneered and ran toward the falsely brave prince. The villagers tried to stop the thief, but they were just shoved onto the ground or punched away. Atem, heart beating in his ears, ran and hid from the thief.

Meanwhile Isha searched for her brother, not exactly knowing which way he'd gone. He had told her to stay in one spot, but she didn't want to and saw no point to it. _Where is brother? _She wondered, crawling the opposite way Atem had walked. As she crawled, the blanket slipped from her, revealing her lavenderish white hair. Other then the obvious color of her hair, no one would recognize her as the princess, not that she was even aware of that.

Turning the booth corner, she saw the white haired boy from earlier sitting in the dark shaded sand that side of the booth offered. He sat with a lonely aura to him, and Isha sensed it. But apparently _he _had sensed her presence, or just noticed her hair from the corner of his eye, because he looked over and raised his eyebrows. He hummed in confusion before murmuring, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with those two kids?" He asked, expecting an answer that wouldn't come.

She titled her head and blinked at him, and then guessed he didn't know she could not talk.

And it took the white haired boy a few moments to realize that himself. "Oh…um…" He looked around, thinking of what he should do. "Go on," he finally decided the toddler didn't need to be near him, no matter how lonely he felt at the moment. "Um…go…do whatever." he made a pushing gesture with both hands, gesturing her to go away without touching her. But he couldn't help but stare in fascination at her strange hair, she had pale hair like him! He'd never seen another person, except his father and sister, who had such unusual hair.

A scream was heard from the market and both Isha and the white haired boy cringed. The boy quickly looked over the side of the booth, murmuring under his breath. "What on earth is he doing….who the hek is…by the Gods, not them!" His eyes widened as he saw the Palace Guards approaching the center of the market were his father chased after…the prince? He didn't care, he immediately stood and ran out into the market. "Father!" He shouted, quickly catching his fathers attention and halting him in his chase. The boy pointed at the guards. "The Palace Guards!"

The thief looked to where his son pointed and glared to see not only the guards - but also the Priests and Priestess approaching faster then he liked. There were too many guards to fight, and he'd heard the many terrible rumors of what one of the Priests were doing to captured thieves. Most, he heard, had been tortured nearly to death, but others weren't so lucky..

In immediate retreat, he ran toward his son and ran behind the booth. "Listen, my son, and listen closely, all right?" He didn't notice Isha because his son was in front of her, hiding her from his view knowing she'd be in danger. The pale haired boy nodded to his father, tears beginning to well in his eyes as a tight pain captured his heart.

"Keep yourself disguised in your cloak and stay hidden until I come find you, all right? I won't have you in the hands of that foolish Pharaoh or his Guards," while he spoke, he pulled the hood over the pale boy's head, feeling such concern for his only son, and not knowing what the Guards would do if they found him, he didn't want to take any risks. And he didn't have much time to think, for he heard the Guards shouting, calling out for him to reveal himself.

He and his son ran their separate ways, leaving a confused Isha sitting in the sand unnoticed.

Well, that is, until Shiya, Seto's mother, saw her. The horridly shocked expression on her face told Isha that this whole thing should have never happened…

The pale haired boy continued to run until he heard an abrupt yell from afar, he swirled around in time to fairly see guards surrounding his father, forcing him onto his knees and tying his wrists together, all the while pointing their sharp spears at his throat as if any sudden movement and they would…

"No…" He shook his head, this wasn't happening! His father wasn't being captured, and he wasn't just standing there helplessly and staring. Tears flowed down his cheeks like rain, and he knew there was nothing he could do, they had his father, the Thief King, and nothing could distract them well enough for him to escape.

Painfully and regretfully, he turned away and began to run once more.

_**~*Later that evening in the Throne Room*~**_

Atem and Seto stood before Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Queen Kiatu, deeply regretting their earlier decision to sneak off to the market place.

"Have you both lost your minds?" The Pharaoh demanded, shaking his head. Not only had they endangered themselves and made him look like an irresponsible Ruler and Father, they had disobeyed Palace rules and gone to the market with no protection or even _permission! _Such a fool, they had made him look, such a horrible and uncaring _fool! _"You have endangered your lives and humiliated the Palace in the process. How could you have committed such an irresponsible act! This will _not _go without punishment - "

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh," Kiatu interrupted politely, her tone level and reasonable. "but I think it will be wise and reasonable to hear their explanation before you make any rash decisions."

The Pharaoh sighed in slight irritation and rubbed his aching temple, closing his eyes. Tense minutes later, he spoke. "Very well, let us hear their imperious excuse." His words were so harsh because he is angry, Kiatu told herself knowingly, he will regret his words later.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes and looked to Atem and Seto, impatiently waiting for them to speak. "Well?"

As Seto went to speak, Atem quickly spoke aloud. "Father, it was my idea to journey to the market - I thought it would be a good experience for Isha to see the outside world for the first time. Seto only accompanied because I knew if something bad were to happen he could get help quicker." He lied as honestly as he could, not wanting Seto to be punished for something that had started as a harmless adventure. And in truth, they had gone mostly because it would be a valuable experience for Isha.

"And did you think of the pending danger you could run into?" The Pharaoh asked firmly, raising an eyebrow at his son and Seto. When he did not get an answer from either, he shook his head. "I am so very disappointed in you, my son. A true king thinks before he acts, not just getting there and getting back, but in-between as well."

Shiya, who stood beside Akunadin, was also very disappointed in her son. "Seto, such an inexcusable act…" she hadn't the words yet, she was far too shocked at her sons actions. She crossed her arms. "Pharaoh, forgive me, but I must speak with my son now."

"Go then,"

Shiya nodded and turned away, beginning to walk toward the doors leading outside. "Come, Seto, you and I must talk."

Seto and Atem exchanged regretful looks before Seto rushed to follow his mother outside, prepared for the biggest lecture of his life.

"Go to your room, Atem." the Pharaoh stood. "I will decide what to do further of this matter later," he already had many things on his mind, he would have to deal with his son later.

_**~*Later which is like a little after sunset X3*~**_

Before going to his sons room, Akunumkanon stopped to check on Isha. She was sleeping in her little gold, jeweled crib with animal carvings, such as jackals, horses and birds, on the sides. He looked in the crib and saw her hair no longer had sand or dirt in it, and she now wore her white nightgown, cuddled up to a little doll he'd given her when she was born.

"My dear little Isha," he murmured to the sleeping toddler, yet mostly to himself. Both of his beloved children could have died today, the thought nearly killed _him. _"What am I going to do…?" He asked himself, retreating from the room.

_**~*Meanwhile in the dungeons*~**_

"Are you the Thief King?" Akunadin asked his new white haired prisoner, his recent prisoner had given him the description of the man who knew Kul Elna's location. And it fit _this _man's perfectly; long messy white hair with jagged ends, pale gray eyes and tanned skin. The profile even matched perfectly.

"Yes," the prisoner breathed, panting after his torture, but he would only answer so many questions this madman asked. He glared at Akunadin.

"Are you the one offering sanctuary to thieves in a village known as 'Kul Elna'?"

Silence. "Yes,"

Yes! Akunadin could feel the location finally being brought to the surface, "Where is it located?"

The Thief sneered. "You'll have to kill me _first!" _

Akunadin gritted his teeth in anger and rushed over to the chained thief king, grabbing his chin harshly and forcing him to look the middle aged man in the eye. "You hold the location of the village our queen is rumored to be born in. Either you tell me, or I'll finish you and find your son and finish him too!" That had touched the wrong nerve.

The Thief glared at Akunadin with such warning, such hatred and anger, the man actually seemed frightened by him. "I vow to the Gods, if you or your men go _anywhere _near him I will **end **you!" He roared, pulled against his chains, causing much pain on his wrists. Akunadin backed away before the thief could even snap at him.

"I believe you are in no position to threaten _me, _for I already know where heis. Now give me the location or _**else!" **_Akunadin was lying, and it was lying perfectly. The thief king had no other choice, Akunadin realized with satisfaction, he would now know the location..!

The thief king felt like he was stuck between a wall and a large rock. It weighed his options quickly; if he didn't tell Akunadin the location of his village, he could be kept alive and forever hold the painful fact that his son was dead, or they could kill them both. If he told, they could not only kill them both, but also the village. Either way, someone was probably going to be destroyed…

"Fine.." the thief spoke lowly.

After telling the location, a guard stormed in. "Master Akunadin! We've translated one of the spells from the book!"

* * *

(1) Bread was used to brew beer, so the women were…well, brewing beer XP

**Rose; *Sigh* it's getting closer to that one part, isn't it?**

**Bakura; Sadly yes...**

**Me; *Cough* now I'amz takin' a nap... *Goes to bed***

**Ryou; As usual I'm stuck saying this, please pity us and review, hell, even fav if ya want... go on, click the pretty button, ya know you want too! (lol)**


End file.
